


chills \\ dreamnotfound

by sappy_nappy_uwu



Category: DreamSMP, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappy_nappy_uwu/pseuds/sappy_nappy_uwu
Summary: Dream realizes his feelings for his bestfriend. George never realizes the chills he gets from hearing his voice until the incident happened.Sorry for the sh(quack) summary but basically this is Dreamnotfound and I'm writing this just for fun :). Please no hate.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 61





	chills \\ dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

> This is nowhere near finished but I'm new to this so I have no idea how to save it for later and not post.

It was cold. The chills ran up and down his back telling him it was wrong. His eyes opened. It was cold. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, and attempted to sleep. But the guilt wouldn’t let him.

It was the next day and after Clay had gotten very little sleep last night, he decided to hop onto a server. He absentmindedly did the parkour while he let his thoughts wander. They floated through his mind till they floated to the memories of last night. The guilt came rushing back like a tidal wave.

That night he had a dream. He dreamt that he had met up with George. The days in his dream blurred together up to the last moments.

George was laying underneath him with beautifully sweet sounds escaping his mouth. Clay had a firm grip around his wrists as he sucked on his bestfriend’s skin.

That was it. He hadn’t really ever stopped thinking about it. The truth is he never realized how badly he wanted it to be true until he had the chance to taste it.

*buzz*

Clay looked over at his phone. It was Nick(Sapnap). _Hey dude! Wanna hop on discord and practice dueling for our next video??_. Clay lazily clicked on his friend’s icon and unmuted his mic. He was greeted with a loud- “DREAM!”

“OW! Dude, please do not scream like that ever again.”

“Sorry bro.”

“Yeah Sapnap that was very loud,” George said sarcastically, “Sorry about that Dream.”

Dream faded out as he heard George’s voice. He couldn’t help but feel as if he had taken advantage of George, even if it was just a dream.

“Dream?” George’s voice called, “Dream, are you okay?”

There was no response from him.

“Clay.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry. My headphones cut out, probably from Sapnap’s LOUD ASS SCREAMING!” He said to change the subject.

George burst out laughing while Sapnap stuttered over the different ways he could start his comeback.

“Well, I, uh..” George mocked him playfully.

“Dude, shut up.” Sapnap cackled out, his voice hiccuping.

There was a moment of Sapnap catching his breath and George still laughing.

“Ok let’s-” Sapnap started, “Wait, why am I stuck in a hole?”

George and Dream started snickering.

“GUYS WHY AM I STUCK IN A HOLE?!”

"GUYS! WHAT THE HECK? WAIT WHY IS THERE A PISTON? GUYS! HOW DID YOU GUYS EVEN MANAGE TO BUILD THIS THAT QUICK?!"

Dream and George started laughing so hard the mics cut off. Dream tried to stop laughing long enough to start the redstone, which would cause Sapnap’s head to be repeatedly crushed by a piston until he died. After a couple of seconds, Dream succeeded in starting the loop.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of hours of doing PvP and parkour challenges, Dream had almost forgotten the dream he had.

"Alright guys. I'm getting tired, I'm probably gonna sign off now," Sapnap said.

"Night"

"Bye," 

Dream waited for a second as he watched the green ring on his friend's icon turn gray. "Finally," George breathed out. Dream started laughing, "Yeah, too bad he couldn't beat us!"

"He sucks so much it's not even funny."

Dream had the biggest grin spreading across his face, not making a sound.

"DREAM! Not like that! Oh my god! I meant he's bad at the game, dude! You know what I meant. It was just a bad choice of words!" George quickly spat out upon realizing what he said sounded like. Dream started to let out a high-pitched laugh before trying to shut himself up knowing that George would make fun of his 'tEa KeTtLe LaUgH'.


End file.
